


Oh, What A Mess We Made

by Wheretheshadowsfall



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheretheshadowsfall/pseuds/Wheretheshadowsfall
Summary: You didn't expect your life to change like it did after meeting, who you thought, was just a nice company on a night out. Even though you enjoy the way things have turned out, you know you shouldn't let someone in that easily.  But… when do things go as planned?





	Oh, What A Mess We Made

With the amount of heartbreaks you’d had in your life, you weren't one to fall for anyone, or at least it didn’t happen fast or easily. Most of time you walked free through life, and even though you met a lot of people all the time, you never let them in that far. Really you were just having fun, and once you realized you could have fun without being involved with anyone you started to see things with different eyes, which allowed you to enjoy life more and not waste your Friday nights, for example, lying in bed crying for a guy. You stopped suffering over the wrong people and decided to kick life in the ass and enjoy every moment of it. 

Of course with it, like with everything else, there was always that chance that your plan could fail... 

You and your friend used to love discovering all these kinds of places to go hang out at and today you ended up in a bar, that was pretty cool. The atmosphere was quiet and enjoyable and even had bands playing live. That was the thing you liked the most. Music was one of your biggest pleasures in life. The only thing that made you feel free and made you enjoy things like you used to.

You started with shots, mostly to ease your friend's nerves. She was meeting a guy who she’d been “dating” online with for the last couple of months, and this was the first time they were meeting. She was so full of hopes that you really didn't want to say or do anything to spoil her night, But you really didn't see this ending well. Starting with the fact that the guy hadn’t messaged her during the day, not even once to check how they were going to recognise the other that night. Besides you had warned her at the beginning, so tonight you weren't about to tell her anything. You were just there to support her as much as she needed. For good or bad.

The band playing that night, intrigued you as well. It was a local band that was called Louden Swain. You could recognise the name but couldn't remember a song, or if you've ever heard one, so you knew if nothing else it would be nice to listen to them and see if you actually did know them. Luckily the time the band was due on stage and the time your friend was meeting her date was the same, so you would be entertained while she did her thing.

You could feel her nails tapping on the table and that was driving you crazy to say the least, making you more nervous than her.

“Dude, stop that!” You scolded, half joking, half serious. 

“I-I’m sorry, it's just… I'm so nervous” she replied with a little voice that was barely audible.

“No way, really? I didn't notice,” you replied sarcastically and walked around the table to stand by her side and wrap an arm around her shoulder. “Listen girl, you just need to relax okay? Here take my drink, calm yourself down, and just think, you already like each other and he likes you for what you truly are, and that is the most important and basic rule in life. Be yourself.” 

You were trying to cheer her up, those words were honest but still in your guts you had a weird feeling about this, but with the way she looked at you with that special glow in her eyes, you weren’t about to tell her how you felt or how she reminded you of yourself, all bright-eyed, falling for a guy that smoothed talked their way in just to break your heart.

“Thank you Y/N, thank you for being with me today, if something goes wrong-” she started but you interrupted her.

“Nothing will go wrong, lovely, nothing. Just be yourself and enjoy wherever the universe leads you,” you said and kissed her cheek. “Besides we will have music and music makes everything alright.”

As you kept drinking she looked at you, and smiled. She knew you. She knew deep down what you were thinking the same thing she was.

Minutes seemed to fly and before you knew it the band was doing their opening and as you and your friend, stood there cheering on the guys you noticed someone approaching her. When she hugged him, you breathed out and relaxed. Feeling a little pinch in your arm you saw how they walked off to the bar. He seemed nice as they were talking very close to each other and all, so you relaxed even more seeming as things were okay for the moment.

The band sounded so so good. the guys seemed to be really nice guys, and hot. They all had something but they weren't a traditional boy band, they were like a legit band, a band that you thought should be selling out bigger venues and not bars, so you were hoping that this was just some kind of a sporadic concert for the locals that couldn't see them somewhere else. You loved some of the songs they were playing, and made mental note to look them up later, especially the frontman… the frontman was something. You couldn’t catch his name, since you were talking to your friend when they had been announced, but boy did he look good.

Before the set ended, you looked over, doing a double take, before realising you friend was back beside you and not with a happy face, like she should have after meeting a guy who she’d been talking with for months, but red and puffy from all her tears. You just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to you, letting her cry. Letting her take it all out, because you knew that's what she needed in that moment. After a couple minutes you walked to the restrooms with your arms wrapped around her, grabbing some paper towels and drying her face while she kept crying, until she finally was able to take a deep breath in and out without sobbing. 

“You know what I want?” She asked, as she stepped out of one of the stalls. 

Looking up at her you noticed the two other girls in the room had done the same.

“I'm listening” you responded.

“I just wanna go out there get completely wasted, dance like a fool, and get laid. Can you help me with that?” 

You weren't sure what the best answer was. You didn't know if you had to agree or tell her to just go back home and rest.

“Same,” the girls that were in the bathroom said laughing. 

“You must do it!” one of them finished.

“So are we doing this?” She asked you again to make sure.

“You know my goal in life is to please you,” you said smiling and opening the door for her to start walking out. 

You couldn't blame her, you’d even react the same way now, but years ago, you'd have ran to your house to cry for the idiot that made you suffer, and you knew this way was better than that.

Back on the dancefloor, she really did want to have fun and do all the things she mentioned earlier. Dance like nobody's watching actually fitted perfectly in that moment. With a glass in her hand, things were alright in that moment and you knew there was no need to ask. You knew her and she would come confide in you when it was the right moment.

“Oh look, there's the band!” She said and quickly disappeared in the crowd, you tried to follow her direction and to your surprise you succeeded, finding her talking with the guys from the band.

“Here's my baby girl Y/N. Isn't she gorgeous guys?” She exclaimed, wrapping her arm around you and kissing your cheek. 

You mouthed an “I'm sorry” and they all laughed. The singer though, the singer and his blue eyes weren't about to leave yours.

“Why don't you sit with us?” He suggested as he made space next to him. You doubted for a second but it was already too late to say no.

“Drinks on me!!!” Your friend yelled and sat next to one of the guys, who was looking at her with a funny look on his face.

“Well, she’s paying for this round apparently,” you said smiling, while this guy was looking at you intensely. 

“I'm Rob, by the way.” 

Stretching out one of his hands you looked at it before looking up at the big, sweet, smile that accompanied this gesture.

“I'm Y/N, by the way.”  
You both laughed and you shook his hand. That strong hand shake and those blue orbs looking at you as if you were the only one there, made your insides tremble a little.

“Beautiful name,” he added causing you to blush. “So… what's happening with her? Apart from having a bad friend that lets her get this drunk and talk to strangers.” 

He looked at her and back at you, trying to look serious, but failing.

“Well, excuse me but she asked for it. She's going through a … break up of some sort and she told me she wanted to dance, get drunk and get l-” you stopped when you knew you were giving far too much information.

Rob looked at you surprised “Oh, so she wants some consoling tonight?” 

“I guess. If that's what you wanna call it,” 

You both smiled.

“And what do you want tonight?” He asked getting closer to you, giving you a drink and grabbing his.

“Just a friendly chat with a member of a band I saw tonight,” you said in his ear, feeling his breath against your skin as he smiled.

“Seems we are all getting what we want tonight.” 

He clinked his glass against yours and before taking sip he dedicated you a wink and a big grin. Something that quickly told you that he was trouble.


End file.
